True Love
by Dbz-Couples
Summary: Pan and Trunks have been dating but know one knows. Pan gets pregnant and is engaged with Trunks but how will they tell everyone? And what is Marron and Bra planing to get Marron and Trunks together (they don't know pan and trunks are together) And what will Gohan do? ( 12474 characters )


True Love

Pan woke next to a naked Trunks. Pan cuddled up to Trunks which had woken him up. And now they both laid there cuddling each other for about 2 minutes in silence, till Trunks broke it.

"Hey, Panny." Trunks whispered into Pans ear.

"Good morning, babe." Pan replied rubbing his chest with her small and baby soft hands.

"Ummm... Hey Panny care to join me in the shower?" Trunks asked Pan while running his hand up and down her figure.

"Of course!" Pan almost shouted.

They walked to the bathroom together hand in hand, then undressed each other and stepped in the shower, washed each other.

/

Marron was spending the night with Bra.

"Who could Trunks being screwing every night?" Bra questioned Marron.

"I dont know, but who ever that girl is I dont like her. Trunks is my man, MY MAN!" Marron screamed but not loud.

"Calm down Marron, I know. Wanna she who that hoe is?" Bra got a evil grin.

"YES!" Marron shouted while Bra covered her mouth.

/

Marron and Bra tip-toed across the hall and put there ears up to the door, nothing but the shower running.

"Bra maybe this is a bad idea?" Marron whispered making sure no one but bra could hear her.

"Hold on you never trust me." Bra whispered back.

They herd a door open and then 2 quiet voices.

Bra cracked open the door and peaked in along with Marron.

They only say two figures but could see the one was Trunks. They looked over at the other figure, she had nice jet black hair, with a figure that any girl would die for. The thing that made them mad was she also had nice big boobs and they had size like b 38 when she had like a D 38, and all of it was real.

"I bet she has STD's" Marron said sticking her nose high in the air.

The girls walked back to Bra's room and went to sleep.

/

When Pan flew home climbed in her window and did the same.

/

Pan, Marron, and Bra all went out to lunch together.

Marron and Bra set it up so they could tell Pan whats been happening and that they wanted her to join there plan.

The three girls walked in to the coffee shop sat down and each got one cup of coffee.

"So, Pan guess what." Bra said scooting to the edge of her seat.

"What?" Pan asked taking a sip of her coffee.

But before Bra could answer Marron did "Trunks has been screwing some hoe for the pass week every night." Marron whispered to make sure no one heard but Bra and Pan. Pan froze 'How do they know?' She thought.

"Who... is it?" Pan questioned thinking they knew it was her.

"That's the problem, we don't know but we made a plan called F-O-W-T-I-S and another plan G-T-A-M-T."

"What do they stand for?" Pan asked taking a long sip of her coffee almost making it empty.

Marron answered Pan's question "Find out who Trunks is screwing and my favorite plan get Trunks and Marron together."

Pan spit out her coffee all on the floor, Pan got up and just left. She walked into a ally and flew to a waterfall her and Trunks always go to for peace. On her way there she was crying. Pan reached the waterfall to see Trunks sitting on a rock a little bit away. He heard something so he turned around, his world shattered, just seeing Pan cry was enough to make him mad.  
Trunks ran over to Pan and sat in the grass with her calming her down, when she was not crying anymore he decided to ask what was wrong.

"Pan? Why where you crying? I hate seeing you cry."

"Me... and ... Me." Pan got 'shh' by Trunks.

"Come tell me without sobs." Trunks said is a soft voice that always made Pans heart melt.

"Me, Marron, and Bra went to get coffee, and when we got there they said some..some... hoe was screwing you every night. But then they said they had a plan so I got interested, well two actually, F-O-W-T-I-S and G-T-A-M-T." After Pan told Trunks she started crying.

"What does that mean?" Trunks asked.

"This ones not that bad, find out who Trunks is screwing, but I'm crying cause this next one, get Trunks and Marron together. I'm sorry i just don't want to lose you." She buried her face in his chest and cried harder than before. Trunks ran his fingers though her hair, that always calmed her down.

"Shh, Its alright I'm not leaving you and they cant do anything about it because" Trunks pulled out a ring from his pocket "Pan Son.. will you marry me?"

"OF COURSE!" Pan screamed to the top of her lungs the kissing Trunks.

/

After that incident Bra and Marron waited in Bra's room for Pan to join there sleep over they invited her to.

A few minutes later Pan walked in Bra's room and sat on the bed.

Marron asked her "Pan why did you run of like that?"

Pan replied "I'm sorry. I never knew you had a crush on Trunks."

Bra then asked Pan a question "Pan is that a ring on your finger?"

Pan's got hot 'Omg they aren't allowed to know' "Yes it is but tomorrow at Bulma's party you'll know to who."

Bra and Marron wanted tomorrow to come fast so they went to bed. While Pan went across the hall into Trunks room.

Pan got in the bed and tried to start a conversation-

Pan- "Hey, babe."

Trunks- "Hey." Trunks lend over and kissed pan on the forehead.

Pan- "Trunks, its hard to be away from you, its like my heart hurts."

Trunks- "Well I'm right here. I would do anything for you Panny."

Pan- "I know, its just what they said. Not one of your sisters plans have ever failed."

Trunks- "Well this one will."

They heard a knock at the door so Pan slipped under the bed.

"Come in." Trunks said.

Marron walked in small shorts and a half a shirt.

"what do you want? I'm trying to sleep." Trunks asked

Marron- "Well, Bra got mad at me and kicked me out of her room, so then i asked Bulma if i could sleep in a guest room but they are remolding the rooms so their are no guest rooms open, so I cam to ask if i could sleep here."

Trunks- "Why don't you just go say your sorry to Bra?"

Marron- "I did but she wont take it. And your the only other person."

Trunks- "Well... NO!"

Marron ran out of the room crying and her hands on her face.

Trunks- "Pan you can come up now."

Pan came up in a bra and underwear and sexily got on the bed and sitting on Trunks.

Pan- "Are you tired? Cause I'm the total opposite."

Trunks laid Pan down and got on top her...

/

Vegeta got up early in the morning to train with Trunks.

He walked down the hall and opened his door, Vegeta looked over to Trunks bed to see a naked Pan along with Trunks that was also naked. Vegeta's jaw dropped 'I can't believe my own Son would have a secret relationship and not tell me.' Vegeta thought while turning on the lights and folding his arms. Trunks and Pan sutured around the Trunks sat up and looked at the door, he saw his father. Trunks quickly pulled the covers over there naked bodies and looked at his father again.

"Boy and Brat meet me in the gravity room, once you get dressed." Vegeta said before leaving and going there himself.

Pan and Trunks got ready and went downstairs and into the gravity room. They walked in, Vegeta got off the wall and walked towards them, between them and shut the door.

"How long has this been going on for?" He questioned.

"2 years, Vegeta." Pan answered as she turned around to face him.

"And you didn't tell me, I would have said nothing." Vegeta said sticking his nose in the air.

"So, dad your saying your only mad cause you never knew?" Trunks asked his father.

"Yep." Vegeta answered. "But when are you going to tell everyone?"

"Today." Pan said.

"Oh. Whatever. Go." Vegeta said.

Pan and Trunks went inside, that party was already started. Marron walked up to Trunks and said "Trunks wanna go dance?"

"I'm sorry i promised the first dance to Pan." Trunks took Pan's hand and walked to the dance floor.

Pan and Trunks danced to the song, then Gohan walked through the door. They split apart and acted like they were just talking. Marron took this chance and walked up to Trunks, Pan, and Gohan who had just joined them. "Hey Trunks, wanna dance now?" Marron asked.

"I'm sorry but maybe later." Trunks replied.

"PLEASE!"Marron begged.

Pan whispered in Trunks ear to just go get it over with so he said sure and walked of with her.

When Trunks and Marron were dancing Bra and Goten were dancing next to them, Trunks and Goten were talking the whole time though.

"Hey, dude can i spend the night?" Goten asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Trunks replied.

After the song ended Goku and Pan were in the kitchen cause Pan started crying and Goku wanted to know why so Marron thought it was a good time. Right in front of everyone Marron kissed Trunks on the lips. Everyone stared at them in awe. when Marron stopped everyone clapped and Bulma said "I always knew my baby was perfect for Marron, Trunks if you ever married anyone else i would be disappointed." Then Bulma started to cry. Everyone looked up when Trunks started to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL MARRON, I DON'T LIKE YOU LIKE THAT, YOUR NOTHING BUT A FRIEND AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!"

Bulma walked up to Trunks and said "What do you mean Trunks?"

Before Trunks could answer Marron started kissing him again, but Pan and Goku started coming in. When Pan saw Marron and Trunks kissing she was so mad she yelled "I KNEW IT TRUNKS, ALL YOU MEN ARE THE SAME, I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT." After she said that she threw the ring at Trunks and ran upstairs.

Marron stopped kissing Trunks and everybody stared at him.

"I fucking hate you Marron, go die in a hole with your bad kissing!" Trunks screamed at Marron again and then Trunks went after Pan.

Everyone turned to Marron that ran out the door crying while Bra ran after her.

/

Trunks found Pan in his room gathering everything that was hers.

"Pan please, Marron kissed me ask everyone!" Trunks said pointing out the door.

Pan dropped to the floor on her knees and started to cry harder. Trunks picked her up and sat on his bed and sat her in his lap.

/

Gohan was angry. He started stopping up the stares till Videl grabbed his shoulder "Gohan she was going to grow up one day." Gohan just shock her hand off and continued up the stares.

/

Gohan and Trunks have been yelling at each other for 20 minutes now.

Trunks- "I don't care what you say, I love her and nothing you do is going to make me change."

Gohan- " As long as she is my child she will not be with you!"

That's when Pan joined in "DAD! I'm sorry I'm not with the picture perfect guy you want me to be with but I Pan Videl Son loves Trunks Vegeta Briefs, so i really don't give two shits what YOU think."

Gohan was shocked but didn't change that fact that he didn't allow them together. Gohan beat the shit out of Trunks and then threw him down the stares. Pan ran down stares and ran to Trunks side. But once she got there she felt like she had to puke. Pan ran to the bathroom a throw her guts up. When she came out Vegeta was holding Gohan from attacking his son and so i tried to help Trunks, but what Vegeta said caught my attention. "You stupid asshole, you cant break them up now that Pan carries his baby." Gohan got mad the only thing that was going though his mind was kill Trunks and then the baby, but he couldn't get out of Goku and Vegetas grasp. Goten didn't hear that Pan was pregnant so Gohan Yelled to Goten "Goten go punch Pan in the stomach really hard!"

"Ok?" Goten said.

Pan didn't hear that so what Goten was walking up to her though yelled "About time someone helped me." and got out of her sitting on the floor piston to get a really hard fist to the stomach.

"Goten.. what..was...that?" Pan asked starting to cry.

"Gohan told me to do it." Goten answered her question. Gohan yelled "Keep doing it over and over."

So Goten did till Pan had fainted. At this Trunks was mad and pined Goten up on the wall and beat the living day lights out of him. "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY MATE!" Trunks screamed. After he did that he ran over to Pan and felt a second power level and knew it was a child, but then felt the power start to fade. Trunks out both hands on her stomach and gave the baby and Pan as much power as possible. Pan woke up and hugged Trunks "Thank you." Pan whispered, after she said that Trunks pulled Pan into a deep and long kiss, that's when Gohan saw they really did love each other.

\\\\\\\\\

Bra and Marron were inside to watch the whole thing.

"Bra, don't you see they belong together." Marron said wiping tears away.

"Yeah, I guess your right. My brother found his True Love."


End file.
